


Abyss

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Amnesia, Angst, Battle Couple, Freeform, Giant Robots, Memory Alteration, Monster of the Week, Multi, Science Fiction, Technobabble, kinda like Pacific Rim and Neon Genesis Evangelion had a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: “He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster.”They don’t know where the monsters started coming from, but they started emerging from the sea, the land, and the sky. All assaults proved useless, until it was decided humanity needed its own monsters to fight back with. Sebastian Vettel is one of many pilots at the helm of these mechanical-organic monsters, but when his unit is severely damaged in a fight, he is assigned to a new one, and discovers that there’s more to the creatures than its makers want to admit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crazy AU, but I hope you enjoy it.

Another day, another monster. 

Sebastian used to remember eagerly waking up at 4 AM when he first became a pilot after hearing an alarm, hungry for a fight. It got to the point were they had to out him on temporary probation, no one else had been able to go up against a colossus, just him, and Kimi. Now he thought he had inherited his unit’s lethargy, Kimi was never fond of being booted up at the crack of dawn. It always seemed to prefer midday fights.   
Maybe all that time spent with the unit had rubbed off on him. 

Sebastian sighed as Kimi growled at the technicians around them, flashing its teeth, fixating two of its four independently moving eyes on the prep platform, crawling with scientists, engineers, biologists, everything needed to get the bio-mechanical unit functioning.

“Come on, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner you get to go back to sleep.” Sebastian said reassuringly, pulling his gloves on, making Kimi snort, exhaling steam and condensation. Sebastian smiled, pulling on his helmet, securing all its various buckles and snaps, its interface flickering to life before his eyes, showing things like vitals, heart rate (both his and Kimi’s), and all sorts of other things that the doctors insisted were vital for pilots to know, but most pilots agreed it was a distraction. Nico had hacked his interface to only show things like his vitals, and his unit, Lewis’s, vitals. He was willing to do the same for other pilots-if you paid him. For now, Sebastian would have to suffer through it. He turned to Kimi, the interface showing him the health of individual parts until he double tapped the side of his helmet, the indicators blipping away, leaving everything else. 

“Ready for launch.” Sebastian said. One of the engineers nodded and tapped a command into a console, a hatch at the back of Kimi’s elongated head opened with a hiss of steam. Sebastian clamored in quickly, a hand resting on the top of Kimi’s spinal plug to steady himself as he slid in. There were no lights in the cockpit, in complete darkness Sebastian settled himself into the piloting apparatus, flinching a little as a cord hooked into the back of his suit, inserting itself into a small plug at the top of his own spine, much like Kimi’s. He grew warmer as the plug started to sync his system with Kimi’s, squinting as his helmet filled with what Kimi was seeing, all four eyes individually focusing on the door leading out of the launch bay. 

“Oh, now you’re finally in.” Another clipped German accent said in his ear, followed by the displeasured grumble of another unit. Sebastian rolled his eyes, Kimi mimicking the movement.   
“Shut up, Nico.”   
“What? It’s not my fault you’re late.” 

“Yeah? And who’s taking point again?” Sebastian asked, smirking. Nico huffed and got off the comm link. Sebastian rolled his eyes, turning the link off. 

“First I get up to early, now I’m too late, everybody’s a critic, huh, Kimi?” Sebastian asked as he watched the bay doors open, the prep team releasing Kimi for its restraints. Kimi grunted, whether in agreement, or acknowledgement, Sebastian couldn’t know. He watched as the bay doors opened fully, water flooding into the holding cell, rising up to Kimi’s ankles. Sebastian moved forwards, Kimi walking away, two of its eyes glaring at the prep platform before Sebastian re-focused them to look ahead. He turned to find Lewis, also striding out of its holding bay, its chassis a bright white, almost impossible to look at in direct sunlight, accented by streaks of gold and red on its head and ribs, the ostentatious color scheme interrupted by Nico’s black cockpit, also situated at the back of the unit’s head. Lewis looked at Kimi, jerking its head up in a kind of greeting, receiving a grunt from Kimi in return.   
“Did they only give you one vocalization?” Sebastian muttered, mostly to himself. He could have sworn he heard a chuckle. He shook his head, looking ahead. The colossus was ballsy this time around, spotted about thirty minutes away from the branch. He guessed it was a suicide mission. Rarely did colossi appear close to any of the branches. The last time a big one had…   
He shuddered. No one liked thinking about it. He pushed it out of his mind, focusing on moving Kimi forward.   
He had bigger things to worry about.


End file.
